ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mey-Rin
How Mey-Rin joined the Tourney Mey-Rin used to be, and still is, an incredible sniper due to her extreme far-sightedness. She claims that she prefers not to use a scope, and in her previous job, her boss stated that being a sniper was the only way to put her far-sightedness to use. As a result, she can wield high-powered rifles, hand-guns and other firearms. Once she begins working for Ciel, she seems pleased to get to wear skirts and the glasses he purchased for her, which is part of the reason why she does not buy new glasses. Without them, she is able to see great distances clearly, aiding in her ability to be a sniper. One morning, while taking care of laundry, Mey-Rin hears news of a kung fu demonstration to be done by a fox named Junjie. What she doesn't suspect is that Junjie is targeting the Phantomhive money fortune. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a washcloth on her left hand. After the announcer calls her name Pulls out two sniper rifles and shoots them as the camera zooms saying "He gave the game up when he got to predictive of you. Quite surprised I was." Special Moves Cleanup Sniper (Neutral) Mey-Rin shoots a sniper rifle in her right hand, then a second in her left one. Hangdun Washout (Side) Mey-Rin takes two handguns and shoots them four times each at her opponent. Brush Rifle (Up) Mey-Rin jumps into the air swinging a sniper rifle and shoots it upwards. Soap Spray (Down) Mey-Rin takes a bottle of soap and sprays bubbles out to damage her opponent. Rough Laundry (Hyper Smash) Mey-Rin drops a bed cloth on her opponent. If she hits, she hangs the opponent trapped within on a line and begins scrubbing it hard enough to damage him/her. She then slaps the trapped opponent and splashes water on her, then finishes with a vaccuum and blows him/her away. Tendering Shootout (Final Smash) Mey-Rin gathers a set of rifles to her side and begins to unload them onto her opponent whilst dancing. After emptying eight rifles, she takes a ninth rifle spins it then shoots her opponent in the head, piercing his/her skull. Victory Animations #Mey-Rin spins and swings a sniper rifle then pulls out a handgun saying "No matter how far you run, you little rat, I can still see you clear as day." #Mey-Rin swings a dishcloth and says "Whales? No! You must be joking, you don't look it at all!" #Mey-Rin reloads a sniper rifle and says "Welcome the master everyday whether the manor is spotlessly clean. That is a maid's job after all. When this place gets dirty... I get rid of the filth!" On-Screen Appearance Mey-Rin climbs out of a cabinet and says "I think I'm going to start by looking in the garden." Trivia *Mey-Rin's rival is a former member of the Sacred Onyx Council, Junjie. *Mey-Rin shares her English voice actress with Tashigi, Mirajane Strauss, Trienxx, Homura, Stocking of the Panty and Stocking. *Mey-Rin shares her Japanese voice actress with Jeannie and Blossom. *Mey-Rin shares her French voice actress with Lexine, Melissa, Hokutomaru, Sylia Stingray, Vivian Bayubay McLaughlin, Tickety Tock, Hildegarde a.k.a. Hilda, Ledian, Abby Ni, Beth Vanderwood, Juvia Lockser, Felix King, Kenshin Uesugi Ni, Jericho, Flare Corona and Ikaruga. *Mey-Rin shares her German voice actress with Fearow, Accelgor, Vita, Ruthie, Dorothy the Dinosaur and Shermie. *Mey-Rin shares her Arabic voice actress with Blue Proton, Leo T., Marida Cruz (in the Kshatriya), Mature, Shermie, Junko Jenko (in Gun Ez), Fearow, Sarah Jones, Prairie Dawn, Koloktos, Sharon, Frolaytia Capistrano, Jeanne d'Arc and Killua Zoldyck. *Mey-Rin shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Kotetsu Naoe, Cosplayer Kyoko, Bubbles, Yueying and Ciel Phantomhive. Category:Black Butler characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters